A Ticklish Day Off
by Anonymouuss
Summary: Harry & Hermione are in for some fun as both of them spend the day together... full of tickling, what more could you want?


Harry woke to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight pouring into his bedroom. He felt a flush of excitement wash over him when he remembered that today would be his and Hermione's day off to stay at home together and do whatever they pleased. Hermione, Harry's girlfriend of one year, slept soundly by Harry's side. He suddenly got a wicked idea ad gently rolled over on top of Hermione, pinning her to the mattress.

Hermione looked up at him, startled and confused as to what was going on. She smiled when she realized it was only Harry.

"Good morning," she whispered. Harry grinned.

"Can you move?" he asked. He was amused at the feeling of her squirming beneath him.

"No, not really…" Hermione said, looking a bit worried. "Why?"

Harry pulled the covers on top of both of them and slid his hands to her sides.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how ticklish you are…" Hermione's eyes widened as Harry continued. He stroked a finger up and down each of her sides and marveled at the feeling of her curves. "…and that seems to make situations like this a lot more entertaining." The giggles that streamed out of Hermione's mouth from the simple trailing of his fingers made him smile.

"Is that so?" she whispered playfully. Harry knew from the very first time he ever tickled her that she enjoyed it more than anything. Now was the perfect opportunity to allow them both a little pleasure, Harry thought.

"I believe it is." Without warning, Harry dug his fingers into Hermione's hips and tickled up and down her sides. Her reaction make him smile even bigger as she instantly began to thrash beneath him and laugh her heart out.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione pleaded the best she could through manic giggles, even though she knew that she didn't want him to. Apparently, Harry knew this too, because he didn't let up. He slid his hands up Hermione's shirt and tickled her sides and lower stomach mercilessly. Hermione was breathless with laughter.

Harry decided to give her a quick break. "You done?" he said with a smirk. She was still giggling as she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Done? You're such a softie," Hermione giggled. Harry's jaw dropped open with a look of mock offense plastered on his face.

"The Boy Who Lived," Harry began with a shocked tone, "a softie?!" He glared at Hermione playfully and immediately began wiggling his fingers into her abdomen. Hermione didn't waste a second before erupting into uncontrollable giggles all over again.

Suddenly, Harry slid his body down lower to the point where he could reach her legs and began squeezing the sides of Hermione's knees and running his fingers up and down her inner thighs. Hermione lost it. The more Harry played with her smooth, slim figure, the less Hermione could withstand the tickling.

"NO DON'T - OKAY HARRY I GIVE UP!" Hermione shrieked between giggles. Harry grinned and stopped the fierce tickling but continued to trail his fingers up and down her legs.

Harry lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "I love the way you loved that…" Hermione smiled as she caught her breath.

"So do I," she giggled.

Harry smiled and began to plant kisses on her legs and trailed them up to her midsection. A shiver went down his spine when he heard her soft moans and he smiled. He kissed along her waistline and trailed more kisses up to her chest. Hermione was clearly in heaven.

"I know what you like best," Harry whispered. He heard Hermione moan and giggle in response. He then began placing soft kisses on Hermione's neck while very lightly tickling her upper body. Up and down, he'd run his hands along her sides and abdomen, while gently kissing and nibbling Hermione's neck.

Hermione arched her back in a clear state of bliss. She felt herself giggling from the mix of feelings all over her midsection. She moaned continuously at the feelings in her neck. She pressed her body up against Harry's and never wanted it to end.

"Harry…hehehe…oh, mmm.. Harry…" Hermione had never felt so stimulated. Harry noticed this and quickly halted the kissing on her neck and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately kissed him softly as if she'd been waiting for him to kiss her for hours.

"Do you like this?" he whispered with a grin. She attempted to answer him.

"Ye – HAHAHA HARRY!" was all that came out. To her surprise, Harry had picked up the tickling and now rested his wiggling fingers on her sensitive hips.

Every time she opened her mouth to say something, Harry would tickle her faster and all that would escape her lips were startled laughs. The next time around, Harry couldn't help locking lips with her as she burst into an irresistible fit of giggles. Harry rested his hands on her hips and immersed her into a passionate kiss. He was amazing, she thought as she returned Harry's skillful kiss.

Hermione pulled away for a moment. Harry glanced at her, slightly confused.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly. Harry smiled and kissed her once more.

"I love you, too." Harry would never get tired of hearing that. He absolutely adored her, and everything about her. Although his enjoyment of tickling her was quite obvious, he didn't mind since she clearly felt the same way. At these thoughts, Harry couldn't resist plunging his tickling fingers into Hermione's waist. In no less than five seconds Hermione was reduced to another giggling mess.

"You're so adorable," Harry laughed. He stopped tickling her and held her in his arms. She smiled to herself and caught her breath in Harry's embrace until he let go and slid off of her. He threw the covers off of the two and took Hermione's hand, gently pulling her out of bed with him.

"How's that for a wake-up call?" Harry teased. Hermione smirked at him and pulled one of his T-shirts over her head before running to the doorway.

"Well, if you ask me, I'm still pretty tired," Hermione said with an innocent smile. "Maybe you should try again…"

Hermione barely got the chance to finish her sentence before screaming as Harry swooped underneath her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms. He smiled down at her and dropped her on the couch.

"Well then, Mione, you're in for a treat," he said as he climbed on top of her and pinned her down to the cushions, despite her desperate giggles and pleads. _This is going to be a long day, _Harry thought with a smile.


End file.
